cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Murge Tallav
: "One soldier may be just a soldier, but one soldier is enough to save countless lives." —Murge Tallav Murge Tallav was a human male Republic General serving in the ranks of the Grand Army during the Clone Wars. At the start of the war, Tallav took command of his own force of clone troopers. In addition, Tallav also recruited volunteers willing to stop the Confederacy, thus his own army was a mixture of both clones and non-clones. During the Clone Wars, Tallav and his men scored several victories in the Mid Rim, progressively pushing a section of the Separatists back. In 21 BBY, during the disasterous battle of Parcellus Minor, Tallav, along with well over 90% of his troops, was killed when the Separatists used BDZ to bombard the whole planet. Early Life (63 BBY-22 BBY) Born to a wealthy family on Naboo in 63 BBY, Tallav developed a passion for combat and leadership, much to his parents' dismay, who prefer peace over fighting. Despite this, however, they allowed Tallav to study at the Military Academy on Coruscant when he was eighteen. Graduating ten years later, Tallav returned to Naboo to inherit his family's fortune, becoming a Count. During his time on Naboo, Tallav witnessed the Trade Federation bloacking the watery world and the occupation that followed. After Naboo was liberated, Tallav returned to Coruscant to train as an officer in the Republic. Thirteen years later, Tallav, a colonel, supported the idea of reviving the Republic Army. Days later, the Clone Wars broke out and Murge Tallav, already eager for combat, prepared for the unknown. The Clone Wars When the Clone Wars exploded between the Confederacy of Independent Systems and the Galactic Republic, Tallav wasted no time in forming his own army. Though Tallav approved of the clone troopers, he felt that people from different backgrounds were needed for the front. Therefore, with his wealth and close relations, he recruited Rodians, Humans, Zabraks, Duros, Twi'leks and Sullustans to his army. Known as the "Rough Soldiers", Tallav and his men fought in skirmishes and huge battles, earning a reputation a the "mixed army". Parcellus Minor and Death : "When you return to Coruscant General, tell the Republic that my men and I have fought valiantly! We may be gone, we may be forgotten, but the fires of the Grand Army of the Republic will still ignite!" : —Murge Tallav to General Roblio Darte moments before his death In 21 BBY, the Rough Soldiers would met their tragic end in the battle of Parcellus Minor. Sustaining catastrophic casualties and losing much of its ground, the Republic was forced to evacuate. Tallav and his men, however, decided to stay behind, in spite of the losing battle. When the Separatists issued DBZ, Tallav gave out his last words to Darte before he and his men perished amongst the bombardment. Later, the Republic commissioned for Tallav and his men to be remembered via a recital. Personality and Traits Tallav was descirbed as a warmonger, thinking about glory and combat. Having secured an army of men and clones during the war, Tallav preferred fighting alongside them rather than letting them, as he descirbed "having all the fun". This personality often clashed with the more level-headed people such as the Jedi Generals and Lawen Austin. Vice versa, Tallav beleived the Jedi did not possess the neceassary skills to lead the men into battle. Though he maintained a cordial relationship with the order, other Republic generals such as Lawen Austin see Tallav as an "explosive detonator ready to go off at any given time". Trivia *Tallav's personality was slightly based on General George Smith Patton Jr., a well respected and famed American General who commanded both the 7th and 3rd Armies during WWII. Likewise, Tallav's relationship with the Jedi Order and other Republic generals reflected General Patton's tensions between him and his superiors. The relationship between Tallav and Austin in particular, also reflected between George Patton and his hated rival British General Bernard Law Montgomery. Montgomery was more cautious, whereas Patton tended to charge ahead. Category:Humans Category:Weapon Master Category:Galactic Republic Category:General Category:74th Brigade Category:Male Characters Category:Republic